


换羽

by poisome



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisome/pseuds/poisome
Summary: abo设定下的jaydick omega x omega 自以为是一代罗宾的杰森复活后与利爪相遇了
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	换羽

-1-

“屋外积了大片大片的云，布鲁斯。”杰森将雕花窗拉出一个口子，风轻轻灌进来同热空气缠在一起，他不期待对方回应什么，偌大的宅第里没有人说话怪冷清的，“雨天召开紧急会议，做你的员工可真不幸。”  
被唤作布鲁斯的男子对镜整着衣领，时刻，时刻得体，可凑近看，他后脑勺的发因压痕微微翘起。  
杰森走到他跟前：“你不觉得哥谭入夜太早了吗，我是说，这座城简直像为你而生的。”  
“...说说你的观察，孩子。”  
“嗯...我被发现的时候一眼就认出你了，为什么韦恩企业的独子会踏入那条小巷？你总是昼伏夜出，白日的工作像是多余的调剂，我听过你抱怨生活却对夜间行动守口如瓶，夜幕降临时才是你的主场...”他深吸气，装作说出下番话需要莫大的勇气，“哥谭所有人对你又爱又恨，你是恐惧的代名词，你是那个人吗？”  
布鲁斯不承认也并不否认，杰森任身上宽大厚重的袍子听话地滑落，指尖颤颤地抚上衣扣，露出被红绿布料覆合瘦俏的胸膛：“你早就计划好了，这衣服很合身啊。”  
“这绝对是我收到最好的生日礼物。”男孩上前给了他一个重重的怀抱，对方的臂弯永远是坚硬的，但也许哪天会为他敞开，一定会的。

-2-

成为蝙蝠侠助手的生活绝不比做布鲁斯韦恩的养子来得容易。一个城市义警的活突然要被划分为两个人做，布鲁斯原本只需要训练他自己，现在呢，大号与小小号，xxs级别。所幸杰森进步得很快，他从来都知道杰森是有天赋的孩子，他如同一只真正的知更鸟，敏捷机动，抓握着钩枪出落在哥谭夜幕下任何可能的角落，罗宾鸟是蝙蝠的后背，他信赖他，他依赖他。杰森坚信他会继承布鲁斯义警生涯的衣钵，他不崇拜韦恩，但他想成为布鲁斯，于是他时常脑内有混乱矛盾的念头，厘也厘不清地表现在双人行动出现的差池上，杰森单方面的。  
但布鲁斯没有明面责备过，哥谭市显赫的单身男子不擅长带小孩却不意味着不会培养跟班，他和杰森都在互相学习。夜晚活动结束后他会一言不发带着他受伤的、或幸运一点，完好的小鸟回府邸之下幽深的蝙蝠洞。  
“嘶——”即使是极度小心地剥落受损的制服，杰森还是扯到了自己的伤口。他在天际翱翔时会因兴奋忘却流血的事实，猎猎的风将血与肉缝合，然而当他归巢，又成为了叽叽叫个不停的挨着饿的雏鸟。  
“还敢哭疼吗。”布鲁斯朝他扔去一罐凝胶，砰，正中红心，“拿着这个，阿福他马上会来。”  
“我没有哭，你故意的！布鲁斯！”男孩在撒娇或是佯怒时会唤他的名，谁让他就吃这套呢。  
他摇晃了几下凝胶，按下喷头往伤口胡乱地喷，薄荷的香气和凉感是很好的舒缓镇定剂。  
杰森不喜欢太浓重的气味，他偷偷嗅过布鲁斯，什么也没有除了老管家那些柔顺的洗涤剂，还未分化前的青少年闻不到人各色信息素的味道，太棒了。但他猜布鲁斯的味道一定是迷人的，要不然为什么那么多人往他身上扑呢，就连超级罪犯们都挑他在的时候出场。  
“杰森少爷又受伤了。”阿尔弗雷德用细小的银镊子为杰森清理着伤口。  
“年轻人太过热血，需要吃点教训。”  
“难道蝙蝠侠没有过更年轻的时候吗，从今天起我会加强训练。”杰森忍着不再哼唧痛了，“阿福，或许我需要一套新的制服。”  
阿尔弗雷德看向布鲁斯，不疾不徐地说：“是啊，年轻人的身体总是长得很快的，布鲁斯少爷。”

-3-

杰森灵巧地攀上滴水兽，风声在他耳边呼啸而过，他从不觉得冷。  
他戴着手套抚摸过粗糙的石料，恶魔螺旋的角像山羊，它那带尖钩的翅膀像蝙蝠，大而无神的双眼则什么也不像。  
“你很喜欢滴水兽。”  
“你不在的时候，它们就是我的朋友。”杰森拍拍雕刻的脖颈处，“你总能发现我，你在比我更高的地方。也许家里应该摆上几个滴水兽以防止我随处乱跑，蝙蝠侠？”  
“那次...”  
“只是一次无关紧要的意外，我知道你肯定有过更危急的时刻，要多得多。”  
“大家都很在意你。”  
“如果大家是指你和阿福。”杰森的钩枪往远处一甩，他的披风翻腾起黑色的浪花，“像以前一样，我们继续夜巡吧，老爹。”  
蝙蝠侠紧随其后。  
“他以为自己逃得掉吗。”杰森矮下身子想要触碰地上的水渍，说是水渍不太确切，看上去太恶心了，停留过的地方简直是臭气熏天。  
“别碰，是泥面人。”  
“我现在才知道你的生存环境有多糟糕了，要和这么...恶心的生物争斗。”  
“比你想象得更多，哥谭地表任何一条裂缝下都可能藏着犯罪因子。”蝙蝠侠示意罗宾跟上，“有时候我也会在下水道通行。”  
“老天，阿福知道吗？”  
“一年有12个月，阿福有11个月想要将我逐出家门。”  
“即使这样哥谭依然是你的最爱。”杰森露出一个真心的笑，“我很荣幸你愿意分享秘密，就是笑话太烂。”

“蝙蝠侠和他的小跟班，我们又见面了。”泥面人一开口，他脸部的泥沙纷纷往下掉，杰森望向他脸上不动声色，联想到皱纹，联想到苍老，联想到死亡，他的气味可真太难闻了。  
“自我介绍一下，不是什么小跟班，我是罗宾。”他跟蝙蝠侠正面接敌，“你这大泥烂摊子。”  
蝙蝠侠从他那神奇的装备库里拿出一个器具，杰森猜是冷冻器或者特殊材质的捕网。  
“罗宾...呵呵呵，好名字，永远是可爱的小鸟，花哨但不致命，你是我泥脸的最爱，我要从小鸟和老蝙蝠手下一次次脱逃。”  
“别跟他太多话了！”  
“多话？哈哈哈哈哈——我多话吗，蝙蝠侠，你失去过...”  
蝙蝠侠不等他说完对准打开了捕网，泥面人越是挣扎着逃离就缠得越是紧，设计灵感来源于某种捕食植物，大概。  
哥谭警局的车来得不那么及时，总比不来好，戈登警长一时不知道是捏着鼻子好还是伸手和蝙蝠侠来一场友好的会晤，他拯救了这个城市，一次又一次的，使得这座城免于被复仇的火焰所焚毁。  
可蝙蝠侠不等人，他和他的罗宾在烟雾弹的把戏下用披风遮盖着自己离开了，每一次。

-4-

“我能感觉到自己要分化了，布鲁斯。”  
杰森艰难地张开掌心，他的一切还带着少年人的单薄，托阿尔弗雷德的福，他的身体一向被养得棒棒的，未来也许要长得比布鲁斯还要高还要壮呢，那时候阿尔弗雷德会很骄傲的，韦恩一家都是好小子。  
“我越来越能闻到气味了，虽然你们从来不说，但我知道老爹是个alpha，老管家是个beta，至于我嘛，我也会是alpha啊，这是理所当然的事，打击罪犯什么的由alpha来会做得更好吧，是beta的话我可能会转向后勤，那会布鲁斯你就得延迟退休了...至于omega，我没想过，他们太需要被好好保护了，但omega也很好啊，我也会想被所有人爱...只是偶尔的时候。”  
“杰...我们一直爱着你。”  
“想要...轻松一点，为什么我的代号是罗宾呢，如果你是夜间的蝙蝠，听上去很酷啊，你觉得其他夜间生物怎么样，比如说夜莺？蝎子？还是猫头鹰？猫头鹰很不错，布鲁斯，等我分化之后想要个更酷点的名字，你帮我取好吗..."  
“知更鸟的毛色鲜艳，做蝙蝠的搭档能更好地吸引火力，助我更好伏击。”  
“布鲁斯，说些好听的...说你才舍不得我处于危险状态呢...”  
“不会再有危险了。”  
“是啊...啊是阿福你来了，先别急着走。”  
“杰森少爷...”  
杰森大喘着气，也没多久，他这会连呼吸都感到异常困难，血的味道划过他的喉管，干涩与痛楚，就像下辈子再也不能说话了，虽然他本来也不是话多的人。  
“我不怪你，我不怪你...我想要和布鲁斯说些小话，阿福不能听到的话，布鲁斯再和我多说说你的秘密吧...”  
“你怎么不说话了？拜托...随便说一个吧...不，要点猛料，你说在哥谭你最爱的是...”  
杰森摸到他的眼角，那里蓄满了泪水，他未见过布鲁斯流泪，为什么要哭啊，是他的手太冰了吗，原来骄傲如他怕冷，自己可真是个坏孩子。

布鲁斯的小鸟又一次地弃他而去了。

-5-

“这里埋葬着杰森·陶德——”  
布鲁斯没想过迪克会在这种时刻回到他身边。  
他已搞砸过一次了。  
理查德抚摸着那些深浅的刻痕，他将素洁的白花挨着鸢尾摆放。  
“利爪...”  
“事先说明，是阿福让我来的。”眼前的男子摘下面具，他的面容一如记忆里英气，苍白，不带血色，“布鲁斯，我很抱歉。”  
“他太年轻，太莽撞。”理查德看不清布鲁斯的情绪，他就是这样的人，他才是那个感情在层层面具之下的人，“我不介意他犯错。”  
每一天我都比前一天怀念他，上天带给我少许的欢笑，又将它们给剥夺。  
“和我说说他的事吧。”  
理查德在静默里等待，他有很多时间等着蝙蝠侠开口，可对方却从初遇杰森·陶德说起。  
布鲁斯走入那条小巷纯粹是偶然，哥谭有很多“住在”垃圾箱里破破烂烂的小孩，他名下有基金会，基金会下又有福利院，但不全能覆盖，杰森是条“漏网之鱼”，他瘦小的身影在黑暗里穿梭，被光照到的地方让人不自在。他惊异于杰森的身手，杰森比同龄人要小，他不能躲藏一辈子，长大后呢，若无人指引他注定将成为亡命之徒。  
就像杰森第一眼认出了他是韦恩，蝙蝠侠也认出了他会是罗宾。  
“理查德少爷您走后，我将您的物事都藏起来了。”阿尔弗雷德将热茶递给二人，理查德没有接，“但杰森少爷实在是个聪明的孩子，他在庄园待了没多久就推测出了布鲁斯的身份。只要他想，他就有本事将蝙蝠洞翻个底朝天，也是在那里，他发现了罗宾的制服。”  
“可怜的孩子，他以为它本就是属于他的。”阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，“但很快杰森少爷便为自己赢得了那件制服。”  
“啊哈，我以为蝙蝠侠不会再招实习生呢。”理查德整装戴上那可怖的面具，他稍一转动头部，咬合处便发出恼人的嘎吱响，他准备要走了。

“利爪，法庭对你的改造到了什么程度？”布鲁斯低沉的声线从遥远的地方传来。  
“等你处理完阿卡姆犯罪大师们的事后再问吧，我等不及看到你复仇的样子了。”  
猫头鹰法庭才是他的容身之处。他怕被布鲁斯发现他的失态，他的泪腺还能挤出几滴干巴巴的眼泪，真好，胸腔下还能因疼痛而搏动，面具之下的那些伤感，那些不甘逐渐风干。原来没有谁是不可替代的，他也是，更别提他是可耻的背叛者。  
可这些对那个孩子太不公平了。

-6-

首先是漫无边际的寒冷，其次感受到的才是黑暗，他原本既不畏惧寒冷也不畏惧黑暗，他是在暗处生长的孩子，刀锋擦着他的脸颊，温暖也曾虔诚地亲吻过他。  
再后来是虚无，他的前生是不是很寂寞，回忆也不美满。光是暗色的，逐渐地他感到安心，他的身体无一处不时刻流着血，血液不只是暖，疼痛也来了。  
疼痛是标识尚在人世的痕迹。杰森拨开湿润的土，指尖抵到粗糙的板材，谁会将他埋在底下呢，这里又是何处。石块与木刺割裂般划破了他的肌肤，他呼吸到第一口空气。  
哥谭又在下雨了。  
杰森能闻到空中凋谢的花蕊，能闻到不同人的悲伤，他支起身子往回看，看到了坟碑，玛莎和托马斯的，还有他自己的。  
购买的人不需要它，制造的人不想要它，使用的人不知道它。  
他也能闻到自己的味道了。被雨水冲得很淡，像是某种糖。  
在之后的事又不记得了，他垂下冰冷的手臂，依稀是被一个宽大的身影怀抱起。

-6-

“拿出来。”  
杰森左手紧紧攥着，佯装无事发生，布鲁斯挑起一边的眉，偶尔生动的表情会有一种他是平凡人慈父的错觉，不是好兆头。  
“没什么啊。”  
“我们协定过的，坦白。”  
他嘟哝道：“就好像我愿意似的。”  
待布鲁斯看清了杰森手里的宝贝，他用热视线（不存在的）扫视了杰森的全身。  
——那是几根白发。  
“呃，我不知道是什么时候开始的。”男孩撩起他的刘海给父亲看，“长得飞快，我没有拔光它们实在有点多。”  
“你的...复活普遍认为是卡尔打乱世界线引发的，也许是混乱下的一点副作用，我需要它们作分析。”  
布鲁斯提及杰森·陶德的那场“复活”时小心翼翼，找不到更好的形容，诈尸？或是重生？总之他的一个孩子徒手打开了他自己的墓穴，血淋淋地归来。这种事是很不常见的，杰森不是个例，不只是他，黑门和阿卡姆那两处都出现了不小的骚乱。翻译一下，蝙蝠侠忙得要命。  
“噢，听上去真不怎么样。还是你怕现在的杰森·陶德不是原来那个了？”  
“我怀疑过。”布鲁斯很直白，他呼噜了两把男孩的头毛，“我还注意到你长高了不少。”  
那是他表达善意的方式，随后他起身前往蝙蝠洞。  
“全世界陷入混乱，是时候活力双雄出场了，我们管那叫夜巡，还记得吗？”  
“不是现在。”蝙蝠侠的言语不容人拒绝，“你首要对付的是第一次分化以来的热潮期。”  
杰森的脸红了。  
“你会帮我的。”  
“是阿福会帮你的。”

杰森分化的过程一点也不浪漫，总之他成了一个omega，娇滴滴的柔软的，看上人一眼就要他心化成两瓣的omega。布鲁斯的蝙蝠电脑有他想要的所有信息，不过这种时候他更愿意信赖纸质的伙伴，庄园有很多书，不缺生理知识相关的。  
杰森翻出一本omega生理指南，书落了灰，翻了几页还能读到笔记，前主人的笔记。  
据他所知他是庄园里唯一的omega，非常，非常可疑。  
又或许是知己知彼？布鲁斯学得很多，连怎么应对omega的对策他都想好了。  
他把这个念头赶出脑袋，又费劲地将书里内容读进去，只是这本指南真的很羞人啊，前主人看来也是这么想的，那人标注着很多惊叹号，在“热潮期”的名词解释上又标了五角星。  
杰森合上书页，他越发感到好奇。  
凡事不能惊师动众，他遵循着布鲁斯的教诲。

-7-

“我想知道这本书的主人。”  
“乐意为您效劳。”阿尔弗雷德摸上书脊，表情恍然，透过圆片眼镜看他，“噢，这是理查...这是一位庄园访客落下的书。”  
“访客？还是个omega？有意思。”  
看来是不喜欢这个回答。  
“孩子，我不知道该不该说，但布鲁斯少爷未曾提起。”  
“可他也没有说不能提起？”  
“是的，是的。”杰森喜欢追根问底，阿尔弗雷德擦擦额前冷汗，“这本书来自迪克·格雷森。”  
“没听说过。”杰森耸肩。  
“迪克少爷曾是布鲁斯少爷的助手。”  
“助手？认真的，一位罗宾？”杰森又在用狡黠的眼神看人了，“新鲜事。”  
“我很抱歉，这是一段庄园守口如瓶的往事。迪克少爷刚来的时候没被你大多少，他后来离开了庄园。”  
“他做得不够好？他出了意外？还是他和我一样却再也没有醒来？”  
面对杰森的连连追问，阿尔弗雷德显得很为难：“杰森少爷...”  
“好吧，也许他看透了布鲁斯。”杰森摆摆手。

没有答案。很好。  
身下传来发动机的轰鸣声，它是一头真正的优雅的野兽。  
杰森不要想了，什么叫曾经的助手，他不是唯一的罗宾？那个叫格雷森的混蛋一定是犯了事颜面扫地被布鲁斯赶出家门。  
罗宾只能有一个，而他是最优秀的，软磨硬泡（不要问怎么泡的）下他恢复了夜巡，附带礼品，蝙蝠车内部的一辆蝙蝠摩托，是他的新玩具，不够好上手，但是很拉风。  
布鲁斯给他制造了一种叫“抑制剂”的小玩意，因为他有过大多数人都没有的经历，啊呀不稀奇不稀奇。  
抑制剂是为将来的热潮期准备的，“将来”就是将要来了，马上要来了，但你他妈的不知道什么时候来，很是烦人。说了F-word，没关系，相信他，他说过更过分的...  
“什么热潮期，我看书上说的根本就是发情...”  
“杰森，注意言语。”  
“荒唐的世界，遇上了就逃不掉。”杰森摇摇头，“新新世纪人还是那么像野兽，想象过那些人只因热潮在你身下讨饶吗，哥谭是马戏城，简直绝配。”  
“...你只能尊重。”  
“是啊，如果你是omega这话会更有说服力的。”

-8-

“又见面了，罗宾。”  
“嘿，你叫对了我的名字。”杰森和蝙蝠侠都不友善，一次夜巡中他们分散行动了，蝙蝠“妈妈”终于放开了自己的孩子，杰森感到很轻松。  
因此他愿意跟面前这个看似熟悉，却是真正的“陌生人”打上两个来回：“可我不记得你，告诉我是什么时候做我的手下败将的？”  
丧钟分析着罗宾的一招一式，他甚至没使出他最擅长的双刀，他是个武器大师，特殊雇佣兵，以及谋略家。  
杰森掷出的蝙蝠镖被他一一用刀背挡下，而丧钟的刀锋贴着杰森的面又快又准地擦过，他没有受伤。  
还是该庆幸眼前的疯子没有用枪？  
“自负。身手只能说不够好。”看来对方并不想要他的命，“有时我挺羡慕蝙蝠侠总能找到有天赋的孩子。”  
“老头子，是你太没魅力了。”  
“你太不可爱了。”丧钟的那只独眼剜过他，光是盯着看就让人起一身鸡皮疙瘩，谁知道呢，或许见过他的人都死了，“我是丧钟，看着我的眼睛，瞎了的那只，是你的前任弄伤的。”  
“那他真是做了件好事，等等，我听过你，你有个叫杰里科的儿子。”  
“你在和我打亲情牌？”  
“他知道自己的父亲在做什么事吗？”  
“你会为自己所说的后悔的，小子。”  
不知道哪个字触到了丧钟的神经，杰森被逼得节节败退，眼看就要没有退路。  
“你的对手只能是我。”  
黑色的猫头鹰动作极快，他看似灵巧地化解丧钟的招数，可杰森知道这幅躯体下绝对藏着一只猛禽，“但不是今天。”  
“利爪——”  
利爪用起烟雾弹来是个中好手，他捉起落单的罗宾鸟消失在天际。

“放我下来。”  
“呃，你确定？在这里？”  
利爪毫不犹豫地松手了。  
杰森跌落在哥谭某处破败的天台，他摔得不重，不过是灰头土脸罢了。  
“为什么救我？”  
“你打不过他，杰森·陶德。”  
“我们需要保持点距离。”杰森警觉起来，他找了个滴水兽在上面栖息，“你去那个。”  
利爪——丧钟叫他利爪，颇无奈地顺从他：“你知道就算这样我也可以要你的命对吧。”  
杰森气鼓鼓的。

-9-

“看来蝙蝠侠的保密工作做得没有我想象中好。”杰森的思绪又飘远了。  
“蝙蝠侠不把你带回去吗？”利爪好像很熟悉他。  
“我在单独活动。”  
“是吗，看上去不顺利。”  
杰森不知道利爪为何轻易获得了他的信任，他将苦水一桩一桩地向他倒。  
“你知道那个卡尔艾尔做的好事吗？我本来死了，可是又活了，这听起来不坏，关键是在我复活后，我分化成了一个...”  
“一个什么？杰森你不觉得风有点大吗？”  
“一个omega！”杰森吼道，他从罗宾制服的内衬里摸摸索索掏出一本小书，朝利爪扇了扇，“可怜的我夜巡都得带着它，就因为我不知道热潮它什么时候会来，不知道我什么时候会像条小狗屁股流着水！”  
利爪的脸白了又黑，黑了又白，精彩至极，可惜面具之下杰森看不到，以及小狗才不会呢。  
“这...这是每个omega都要学会的呀。”  
“不是重点。”  
“现在你又说不是重点了。”  
“重点是我不是老蝙蝠唯一的罗宾！有个叫格雷森的混蛋离开了他！要我说那可太对了，格雷森就是个屌人！我从来没有听他提起过，可想格雷森是个多么...多么的烂人，就连你来庄园老蝙蝠都会欢迎的，而格雷森，绝对不行。”  
利爪的声音很僵硬：“哇哦，可我就是格雷森啊。”  
杰森险些从滴水兽上掉下去，他无声的朋友不想伤害他，恶魔凸出的部件勾住了他。  
“...啊？”杰森一副快要晕倒的样子，“那我一定是在做梦。”  
“是信息素...你到热潮了。”

-10-

杰森的确在做梦。  
梦里他在飞，不是用蝙蝠钩枪或是蝙蝠洞里的道具什么的，比他在哥谭上空晃荡更自由，身体很轻，他不由自主地叽叽叽叫起来，像只小鸟，他低头看，看到他那毛茸茸饱满的胸脯，红配绿，原来他就是知更鸟，但是翅膀不动怎么能飞呢，鸟类的头部很灵活，他偏了个角度，一只大蝙蝠正提着他卖力扇动着羽翼。  
杰森吓坏了，蝙蝠一个没注意没衔牢他，小杰鸟笨笨地往下掉，他不会飞啊，落了地他开始奔跑，用真正的双腿！枪声四起，杰森吓到跳脚，一切的作战技巧都丢了，杰森，跑吧，跑到没人知晓你的地方，尽头是大海，尽头是永不熄灭的火。  
“杰森——杰森——”  
这个声音是布鲁斯，他开着蝙蝠车宛如神迹降临，杰森是见识过蝙蝠车的厉害的。他跳进车，大喘着气。  
“布鲁斯你没开空调吗？好热。”  
“不是热，是你到发情期了。”  
“它可算来了。”杰森吁了一口气，“嗯...布鲁斯你别靠我那么近啊。”

有人在吻杰森的背，他的吻那样轻柔，甜蜜得像羽毛在痒痒挠。  
“这是哪里啊？”杰森跌进被团里。  
“利爪的安全屋。”  
“可你不是利爪啊...嗯...”  
迪克将杰森的身子掰正：“我是‘混蛋格雷森’，记得吗，我就是利爪。”  
“不戴面具我认不出来。”杰森亲昵地用手在他的脸颊蹭了蹭，“你的眼睛是金色的，它们很漂亮。我想如果我是alpha的话一定会追求你的。”  
“谢谢。”迪克咬牙切齿，“需要我提醒你那儿正硬挺地杵着我吗。”  
“你闻起来好香。”  
“该死那是你自己的信息素。”  
“我的？”杰森皱皱鼻头，“还真是我的。”  
杰森的手不安分地搂上对方的腰，贪婪地想要在他身上汲取信息素，但一无所有，房间里充斥着的，不过是他自己的味道。  
“刚才那样很舒服。”  
“脖颈处有omega的腺体，感受它，会让你的热潮期过得好受些。现在你醒了，就应该离开了，快从我身上下来。”  
迪克发出一声微不可查的呻吟，但屋里只有两个人，于是被杰森捕捉到了。  
“离开？就像你离开布鲁斯那样？”杰森低吼。  
“别把这词说得这么暧昧。”  
杰森不解：“难道不是吗，你和布鲁斯不是情人关系吗？”  
迪克只觉头昏和火大，这个孩子全程都在自言自语吧，他懊恼地挡住眼：“事实完全不是那样。”  
“如你所见我是个omega，我早在成为罗宾前就是个omega了，很高兴布鲁斯能认可我，要让一个omega做哥谭义警不是件容易的事，很显然我现在已经不是了。”  
“你爱上了布鲁斯？”杰森又贴了上来，在迪克身边他感到安心，“爱布鲁斯的人那么多。”  
“我爱过他。”迪克说出口需要莫大的勇气，“那源于一次热潮期的失控，我渴望他，但布鲁斯是不可能标记我的，我们对外是养父养子的关系，太复杂了。  
“我感到羞愧难当...我无法向阿福解释，我难以面对布鲁斯，于是我离开了庄园。”  
“...迪克你，好像被我影响了。”

-11-

一个热潮期的omega被另一个omega带回家，动动小脚趾就能知道会发生些什么了，他就应该在杰森醒后把他扔出利爪的安全屋。  
“成为利爪之后我很少...受信息素的影响。”  
杰森在迪克唇上一下又一下小心地亲吻着，迪克并不抵触，因此他这话可是一丁点说服力都没有了。是同为小鸟的缘故吗，他们被彼此互相吸引着，迪克甚至思索了下他那番“如果是alpha”的言论，这让他脸上发烧。杰森将自己剥个精光，接着他来克服迪克那层难穿的制服，结论是无从下手，杰森望向利爪那副金属指套。  
“这个啊，能轻易徒手挖出人的心脏。”迪克活动着关节，“每一个指缝里都渗满了鲜血。”  
“我猜布鲁斯一定想把你的组织一锅端了。”  
“法庭？你以为法庭没判蝙蝠侠死刑吗？他在哥谭的赏金从来是数一数二的。我偶尔会先解决掉想对他下手的人。”迪克褪下那副武器，他知道男孩在动什么坏心思，于是背过身去主动请缨，“我的腰侧藏着拉链，小心点，别被什么刀具弹伤了。有时候我像魔术师，他们身上藏的是扑克，而我藏的是武器。”  
当滑动拉链发出声响时二人默契地不语，杰森的双手有力而温暖地持住他的后腰，相比身体低温的他，杰森简直是个小火炉。杰森顺着他光裸的脊背一路向下吻，男孩的吻很青涩，大概迪克有很多时间能教会他，韦恩家的男孩也并不全是自学成才。他的手指触碰过那些新旧伤痕，有的地方结着难看的疤，有的则是新生的嫩肉，照理说很少有人能真正伤害得了利爪，但它们还是留下了，杰森也会受伤，那场冲击替他治好了一切，而迪克便没有那么幸运了。  
“世界线变动的时候你在哪里？”  
“忙着执行法庭的任务...之类的，起初很轻微，呃啊，我是受影响大的那波，就像脑震荡，任务对象趁乱被我跟丢了，这之后我再没见过他。”  
“你的法庭惩罚你了吗？”迪克能感觉到杰森的手向下探，在脆弱的器官上停留。  
“我是...法庭的灰色之子，最优秀的那个，通常不会。”  
杰森舔咬着后腰右侧的结痂处，要长新肉时是最磨人的，他会出汗，会再度受伤，反反复复终于长出了一块好肉：“‘它们’是例外？”  
“我不想再讲故事了，男孩。”迪克不耐烦，“通常我才是在床上话多的那个。”

“你后面都湿成片了。”隔着布料杰森在他的臀部色情地描摹着，“我们来做吧，格雷森。”  
迪克嗯嗯啊啊地应着好，omega的身体总是轻易被激起情动，可他也没忘了或许杰森也有同样的需求？  
迪克拉过杰森的大腿，两双修长的腿缠在一起，他探过对方的阴茎来到未曾开拓的后穴。  
“你是小狗吗？”迪克是故意的，“你的小屁股很寂寞啊，我是更大的那个，理应你就该乖乖被我操。”  
杰森真的露出了只有小狗才会有的可怜可爱的神情，他用腿蹭蹭迪克，伸出小爪子牢牢地将二人的阴茎握在一起，不紧不慢地撸动着，迪克仰头沉浸在对方的火辣手活里，他真是极其享受“特别服务”，杰森会是个不错的床伴。杰森揽过他的腰，之前迪克有抚慰过他的腺体，现在算是投桃报李？他的犬齿在颈侧磨蹭着，想把他一口吞下，想让迪克成为他的，杰森知道这是只有在热潮期才有的错觉，他们会做爱，但结束后呢，也许他们会装作互相不认识消失在街头，一个是哥谭义警的助手，一个是猫头鹰法庭的利爪，风马牛不相及，他们相遇唯一的可能是风风火火打起来，而不是在一张床上厮磨。  
于是他真的这么做了，他在迪克的腺体上重重留下一个清晰的牙印，杰森是他的小狗，迪克被激得发出甘美的呻吟，同时身下他也快达到高潮：“你不能像alpha一样把我标记...嗯，它，那个咬痕会消失...”  
“真的不行吗？”对方坏心眼地停下了手上的动作，他之前可是一直很配合的！  
“怎么不动了？”迪克推推他，“小杰，给我嘛...”  
欲望做不到纾解，他变得特别难缠，他软软地去拨杰森的手，那个单手就能剜出别人心脏的利爪去哪儿了呢，杰森只看到被情欲驱使的，再平凡不过的omega罢了。  
“你是个浪货。”他在迪克耳际说着下流的话，手里又规律地动起来，迪克的性器直往他手心里送，他射精的时候爽到失神，二人的腹部都被弄得一塌糊涂，杰森抹下迪克身上的精液，手指在他的胸部上摸了两把，顺着脖颈自下而上在唇边流连。  
迪克馋馋地将杰森的手指吃进，他灵巧的舌舔过指缝，将稀薄的精液卷下，多谢款待呀，他含着他的手，杰森戳着他的脸颊好让看上去鼓鼓的：“杰森的味道是甜的。”  
这话自然是骗人的。他的信息素是焦糖味，也许情人间床事滤镜真有这么重，还是只是信息素的诡计呢？杰森被舔到口干舌燥，迪克的嘴大概不仅能说出好听的话，也很好用吧。他潺潺不息地释放着信息素，股间泛滥，想要被更充实的东西填满。  
杰森跟迪克是两只发春的咪咪呜呜叫着的小母猫，他们互相抚慰着，舔吻着，给对方梳理着毛发，看上去漂漂亮亮的，然而谁也无法真正满足谁，需要别的带刺的猫阴茎狠狠地操进操出，然后生下两窝小小猫。  
也许那个人是布鲁斯？  
杰森被这个念头吓了一跳，他跟迪克不一样，他对老爹可没有“那种”感觉。  
迪克迎合着他的动作将双腿拉得很开，露出他漂亮的臀瓣。  
“迪克...你要不要把我当成布鲁斯？”  
他瞬间出戏笑出声：“我不是什么蝙蝠侠PTSD患者，不过这些人群好像是存在哦...试着看操我吧，杰，你就只是你啊。  
“omega的话，不需要润滑就可以轻松进入吧。”  
“迪克，闭嘴。”  
杰森没法不去看发着情的迪克双腿之间的那个极乐之处，也许还未插入就足够熟透了，理查德·格雷森绝对是尤物级别的。杰森埋入他的后穴，挺着腰动了两下，他庆幸刚刚已经射过一次，不然真的会被迪克夹得立马缴械吧，迪克操起来像是加热好的刀子毫无阻拦地去切一块高档动物黄油，他的屁股里藏着一枚甜美的奶油派。那里又热又湿，一想到那些下流念头杰森就会收紧腹部，然后杰森会突进地更深，迪克发出无辜而又高昂的叫床声，这方面他是极在行的，他真的不知道杰森在想什么？  
光是不知疲倦的插入就能让迪克一次又一次地达到高潮，起初他抱着膝盖，再后来被杰森操开，毫不矜持地在对方背部借力，他的指尖按着间奏，然而他自己就是乐器本身。他的热潮期的伴侣，虽说是个omega，也可每次都好好往敏感带撞击了啊。  
“杰...呜呜...嗯，好棒。”他爽到颤抖，后入式使得杰森的老二更好地深入。  
杰森牢牢地卡着他的腰，在迪克的臀瓣上拍了两下，这点疼痛不算什么：“夹紧点。”  
他的前任罗宾太会吸了，哥谭罪犯们对迪克的背影会不会报有幻想，最好烂在肚子里带去死亡，别让他知道。也是只有此刻，他对那些下流的alpha们抱着憎恶的心情，绝不怜悯。迪克哪里还有个利爪的样子，他就是个纯种omega只得乖乖被操，后穴灌满他自己的精液，潺潺地流个不休。理查德·格雷森不能被标记，但凡有一点这种念头的人都会被他强硬扭断脊梁。迪克离开庄园时布鲁斯跟阿尔弗雷德是怎么想的呢，杰森也许永远不会知道了。  
可这种感觉是爱吗，杰森将其归结为热潮期莫名其妙的占有欲，不仅是alpha对omega会有，当一个omega被另一个omega吸引时也浑然天成。杰森在迪克的肉穴里射得满满当当的，对方也很餍足，但他永不能在迪克体内成结。  
像是惩罚。  
迪克的黑发被汗水沾得湿透，杰森将他怀抱起来，两具躯体充满爱意地合拢。

“我们再做一次。”  
就让他们再做一会自由的小鸟吧。


End file.
